


The Fourth Floor

by wedontslave



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/wedontslave
Summary: Sometimes, being at the wrong place at the wrong time can turn out to be the best thing that happens.ORCollege rivals Clarke and Lexa get trapped in an elevator.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	1. Rise

_18:24_

Clarke has had a long day. She had to attend a total of three whole lectures today, two of which were completely boring so she ended up with a really sore neck and a completely red cheek by the end of the lecture. She had wondered why that was the case, but then some people sitting nearby had helpfully informed her that it was because she was sleeping flat on the table in an awkward position. Clarke couldn’t help it: the sad thing about doing law was that there was just so much to read and write and even though she would say that she was pretty good at time management, she was still a little sleep deprived and that would be why she fell asleep under the drones of her professors.

It was a shame, because now she had to catch up on all the work she missed while she was sleeping.

And then after a long day at college, she had to go to cheerleading practice from 4 to 6. She didn’t even know why she was cheerleading here in the first place. It was probably because she was head cheerleader in high school and being head cheerleader here as well gave her a lot more self-esteem. But that came at a price: she was knackered. The routines were very intense and demanding, and it was raining heavily through the whole practice that they were forced to do outside instead of in the gymnasium. And now, at about half-past 6 in the evening, Clarke was completely drenched, exhausted, and more than looking forward to getting back to her dorm where she could have a nice and steamy hot bath. The prospect of more work after said bath wasn’t that appealing to the blonde though, but one thing at a time. She’ll worry about her essay that was due tomorrow later.

She grabbed her duffle bag from the locker room and made her way to the block where her dorm was situated in. Her dormitory was on the fourth floor, and while she normally took the stairs up there because she had a phobia of elevators, she decided to take the lift up because her legs felt like jelly and she really didn’t think that she had the energy to climb four flights of stairs.

She was hurrying through the front doors to the building when she saw that the doors to the elevator were closing. Since she desperately wanted to change out of the freezing wet cheerleading uniform that was uncomfortably sticking onto her bare skin and run a super hot bath to keep her teeth from chattering so much, she decided to use the last of her energy to run to the elevator in hopes of getting inside before the doors shut and made her wait a few more painful minutes.

Her legs were screaming in protest, but Clarke ignored it and instead she started to break out into a flat out sprint. Unfortunately, since her legs were being overworked, they were not able to keep her upright for very long and she was dangerously close to losing her balance.

“Open the door!” Clarke gasped, just as she saw the elevator doors start to shut. Ignoring the fire that was scaling up her calf she ran the rest of the distance, barely squeezing through the elevator door before her legs gave way and she fell flat on her face on the floor in the elevator.

She was glad that she did cheerleading now, it kept her fit and in shape. If she stopped cheerleading, she doubted that she would be fast enough or be able to fit through the narrow gap between the doors of the elevator.

She lay there, forehead still on the floor, panting for a few seconds before a sultry voice made her jolt and sit up instantly.

“Aww, are you alright?” The voice was condescending, and Clarke hated it.

Clarke whipped her head around to fix her cerulean eyes on the person who said that, and when she saw who it was, her frown deepened even more and if looks could kill, she was pretty sure that the person before her would be dead ten times over.

Oh, how she wished that was the case!

“Aw, Clarkeie, are you crying?” the brunette before her said teasingly with a fake pout. “You wanna make me come over and make you feel better?” she continued, using a high-pitched baby voice that Clarke hated more than anything.

“No,” Clarke growled. “It’s the rain,” she stated before she whipped her head away, refusing to look at the brunette before her. She wasn’t worth her attention.

“I see,” Clarke could see Lexa’s smirk, even though the blonde wasn’t looking at her. Clarke decided to not respond at all, and for a very brief moment she considered just striding out of the elevator altogether, but then she realised that the door was closed and she had no way of leaving.

Lexa Woods. Just the thought of that name made Clarke’s insides clench with hatred. Well, maybe hatred is too strong a word, but she did not like Lexa at all. Lexa was her arch-enemy, her nemesis in college. If it wasn’t for Lexa, Clarke would be at the top of the class and be the professor’s favourite. Every single time she got her assignment back, she would come second to the brunette, and she loathed it. And what she hated even more was that Lexa would come over and ask her what she got in a falsely friendly and curious manner, and when Clarke would begrudgingly grit out an “A” or a “90%” because she didn’t want to lie, Lexa would flaunt her paper which read a big “A+” or a “95%” and Clarke would be seething. In class, it is always Lexa this and Lexa that. Clarke would overhear her colleagues say how Lexa was going to make it big as a lawyer, and how she was going to earn six-figure salaries at the age of 30, and she hated it. She hated living in Lexa’s shadow, she was a good law student too!

Although she did have something that she could hold over Lexa. She was head cheerleader in the college varsity squad, so suck that, Lexa. Every time Clarke would grin triumphantly at the top of the pyramid, and occasionally if she was feeling mean, she would smirk at Lexa who would not be quite as high up as she is. Lexa had wanted to be head cheerleader for so long, she was head cheerleader in her high school after all, but Clarke was not going to give up her position under any circumstance any time soon.

That was why they were bitter rivals, and it had probably been the case ever since Clarke met Lexa and decided that she didn’t like her. It was just the way that Lexa struts around like she owned the place, her head always held up high and standing up straight and tall even though she was not that tall. She held this charisma and sense of importance that was impossible to not see, and Clarke did not like that at all. Lexa’s just so arrogant!

“So…” Lexa’s smooth voice spoke again and Clarke rolled her eyes. “I would think that a head cheerleader has better coordination than what I just witnessed.”

Clarke scowled and fixed her gaze on the emerald ones before her. “And yet _I_ am head cheerleader, not you,” she said harshly.

Lexa held her hands in front of her in a surrender position. “Alright, easy tiger, no need to get so defensive,” she said. Then a pause. “Just making a point,” she added.

Clarke really wished that she had superpowers so that she could send a white-hot beam of light with her eyes and vaporise Lexa on the spot right here and now.

Clarke rolled her eyes, getting to her feet just as the elevator started to climb. She didn’t really like the feeling you get when you’re in an elevator, because it felt as if the ground beneath you was moving. This was why she was clinging onto the side rail probably a little harder than necessary.

The two girls stood in silence in the elevator for a short while, and while it wasn’t completely awkward, Clarke still felt a little uncomfortable standing so close to her arch-enemy. She wasn’t exactly sure why, maybe it was because she knew that Lexa could be very provoking and teasing, and she knew that Lexa would relish teasing Clarke to the point where she exploded and embarrassed herself.

It had been a while before she heard a shudder and the elevator jerked violently before stopping completely.

She stood rigidly for a while and she could hear nothing at all. Not even the hum of the elevator. Well, she could hear Lexa’s breathing, but that was beside the point.

She turned over to face the brunette, who was wearing a blank expression. “What happened?” Clarke asked.

Lexa sighed and made her way over to where Clarke was standing, then started to look around the elevator. Clarke had no idea what Lexa was looking for, but she wasn’t going to question it.

After a few seconds, Lexa spoke up again. “I think that the elevator is stuck,” she mumbled, feeling for the door and then starting to press some buttons, but nothing was responding.

Clarke felt her spine tingle as her blood ran cold. This was her worst fear, and exactly why she did not take elevators.

“What?” her voice was barely louder than a whisper. “What do you mean, _stuck_?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Lexa rolled her eyes. “We’re stuck here. It’s not moving anymore.”

Clarke closed her eyes and counted to five, trying really hard not to panic. She felt really scared, but if she had to be honest she was kind of thankful that Lexa was stuck with her. At least that meant that she wouldn’t be stuck here alone. She won’t starve to death anymore, because when it comes to life or death she could kill Lexa and feed off her flesh while she waits for maintenance.

Oh, her brain is giving her irrational thoughts. How could she even think of eating a human being? That is just gross on every level.

“Aww, is little Clarky getting scared?” Lexa smirked. “Who would know that the head bitch in charge is such a plushie on the inside?”

“Shut up!” Clarke snarled, trying to keep her voice from shaking. If she admitted that she was scared to her nemesis then she would never hear the end of it, and that would be completely unacceptable. “I am _not_ scared!”

“Okay,” Lexa shrugged, backing off and sitting back down at the other side of the elevator. “If you say so, Clarke. Although your face makes it pretty obvious.”

“Well,” Clarke sighed, not wanting to argue this any further, because Lexa was right, and if she insisted that she wasn’t scared then she would be digging herself a hole. “How would we get out of here?”

“We can’t,” was Lexa’s simple answer. “We would have to wait for someone to realise that the elevator is broken, and then we would have to wait for them to report to maintenance, and then we would have to wait for them to fix this. We’re stuck here for a couple of hours, that’s for sure.”

“What?” Clarke squeaked. “No, you can’t be right. What if we call for help? Someone has to hear us, right?”

“I don’t think that –” Lexa started, but Clarke paid her no mind.

“HELP!” Clarke screamed, pounding at the door. “WE’RE STUCK HERE, SOMEONE HELP!”

Clarke was already exhausted from all the cheerleading practice that she did, so she doubted that she would be able to keep up the hollering for much longer. Nevertheless, her intense need to get out of there was greater so she took another deep breath in preparation to shout again.

“You’re wasting your breath,” Lexa’s voice cut in smoothly. “These walls are soundproof, no one will hear you.”

Clarke slowly turned her head to face the brunette. She no longer cared that her cerulean eyes were showing fear, she had no energy to hide it, and plus, Lexa already knew anyway. Clarke opened her mouth again to suggest another idea, but Lexa beat her to it.

“And don’t think about using your phone to call people, there won’t be any service in here,” Lexa said nonchalantly, as if reading the blonde’s mind.

“It can’t hurt to try,” Clarke gritted out, grabbing her phone from her duffel bag and praying that there would be at least one bar of service. However, her worst fears were confirmed when the phone told her that there was no service. She tried calling and texting, but nothing was sending out.

“See?” Lexa said calmly. “There’s no use, just admit that we are stuck. Come here, sit down and we can talk to pass the time.”

“No!” Clarke said defiantly. “How are you so calm about this? Do you not care about being stuck here and us starving to death?”

Lexa laughed. “No, I’m not worried about that, because I don’t think that we are going to starve to death. And plus, it is pretty hilarious to watch you all scared and fretting.”

Clarke stared at the brunette, shocked. “W-What?” she squealed. “I’m not fretting!”

“Are so,” Lexa smirked.

“Am not!”

“Are so.”

“Ugh,” Clarke grunted in frustration. “You’re impossible. I hate you!”

“Nah, you love me,” Lexa smiled. “Come here, let’s talk.”

“No!” Clarke huffed, sliding down the wall so that she was in a sitting position as well. “I’m never talking to you!”

“Well, you’re talking to me right now,” Lexa shrugged.

“Well, not anymore!” Clarke scowled.

“Suit yourself,” Lexa said indifferently, starting to examine her nails.

Clarke huffed again and turned her attention to her duffle bag, looking through the contents. To her dismay, all the clothes inside were soaked from the rain during practice, and there was no food inside.

***

_20:07_

Clarke was proud to say that she still has not said a single word to Lexa over the past hour and a half. It was quite boring, to say the least, but it was undeniable that Lexa’s presence helped a lot with her anxiety. She didn’t really feel that scared anymore, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t wish to get out. She still really wanted to get out of there and get back to her dorm, probably grind through her assignment so she didn’t get an F tomorrow, so she just really hoped that someone would come and save them sometime soon.

Over the past hour or so, since she didn’t really have anything to do, she just stared into blank space and let her mind wander. Occasionally she would make eye contact with Lexa, who would send the blonde a sweet smile and Clarke would avert her gaze. If her skin wasn’t so cold, she had a horrible feeling that she would blush, and she had no idea why.

Speaking of cold skin, Clarke could no longer stop herself from shivering anymore. All of her clothes were cold and wet, meaning that she had no change of clothing, and she was still in her wet cheerleading uniform which was still sticking onto her skin. The fabric was now bordering freezing, and she felt like she was in a freezer. She chanced a glance at Lexa, who was changed into comfortable, baggy clothes. Her hair was still slightly wet from cheerleading, but at least she wasn’t cold or anything: she had a coat on, for Christ’s sake! It was a bit sad that the ventilation in the elevator wasn’t very good, and it was really chilly, so to say that she was cold would be an understatement.

Setting the duffel bag dejectedly back down on the floor, Clarke used it as a pillow and lied down. Since she was so cold and her teeth were constantly chattering, she curled into herself slightly, trying to utilise as much of her body warmth as possible.

She closed her eyes and decided to try and go to sleep because it wasn’t likely that they were going to get out of there anytime soon and she had nothing better to do. But then not a minute later she heard the brunette’s voice for the first time in over an hour.

“You’re cold.” It wasn’t even a question. It was a statement.

“No, I’m not,” Clarke tried her best to keep her voice from being too shaky, but her cheerleading uniform wasn’t doing her any favours so she couldn’t keep the tremor from her voice.

“Yes, you are,” Lexa sighed, and Clarke heard some shuffling. A few seconds later, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she was pretty sure that if she wasn’t lying down, she would’ve jumped a foot into the air. “Look at you, you’re shivering,” Lexa said, voice surprisingly soft.

“I-I’m okay,” Clarke insisted, closing her eyes again, just willing Lexa to move away. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Here,” Lexa whispered, taking off her coat and draping it over the blonde as if it was a blanket. “It would be best if you put it on, but if you don’t want to, that’s okay too,” she said gently.

Clarke cracked one cerulean eye open and turned her head, so that she was looking at the brunette. “A-Are you sure?” she asked, almost certain that Lexa had some kind of ulterior motive.

“Yep,” Lexa smiled, nodding.

“W-Why are you not making fun of me for this?” Clarke mumbled, sitting up and gratefully slipping on the coat, which instantly made her feel a little better. “Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?”

Lexa frowned slightly. “What do you mean? Why would I make fun of you?”

“You make fun of me all the time,” Clarke pouted.

“I wouldn’t do that now, that would be mean,” Lexa said, moving back again. “Feel better?”

“A lot,” Clarke nodded. “Are you sure about this? Will you not be cold or anything?”

Lexa gestured to her clothes. “My clothes are dry, I’ll be fine.”

“T-Thank you,” Clarke said gratefully, saying the words that she had vowed to herself to never say to the brunette.

“It’s no problem,” Lexa sent a warm smile before moving back to her side of the elevator again, not speaking another word, leaving Clarke more than confused over Lexa’s sudden spurt of kindness.

***

_21:56_

Time kind of felt weird during times like this. It seemed to warp, bend, and twist, and within no time Clarke found that another hour or so had passed. She didn’t really mind being here so much anymore, it was kind of calming if anything to sit in silence and think. She wondered if being in prison was like this. But then her cellmates would probably not be as nice as Lexa to give her a coat to keep her warm. Even then, Clarke was still hoping that she would be rescued from this elevator sometime soon, because the chances were looking less likely with every passing minute and she still needed to do her assignment for tomorrow. She bet that Lexa had already finished her essay and would get top grades, and once again she would lose to the brunette.

Over the past five minutes or so, all Clarke could hear was the soft rustling of a packet of crisps that Lexa was eating. She now really wished that she had packed some food in her duffle bag before she set off for cheerleading practice, because the last time she had food was over 9 hours ago, where she had some spaghetti for lunch. And since she had 2 hours of vigorous cheerleading practice after all her lectures, she was more than hungry.

She doubted that Lexa was going to share any of her food, so she didn’t even bother asking. All she did was watch the brunette pop crisp after crisp into her mouth, and the soft crunching that came after it.

Soon, Lexa had finished her packet and was ruffling through her bag again. Clarke’s mouth started to water when she saw that Lexa had taken out some dried bacon from her bag and was now opening the pack.

Clarke’s leering must have been really obvious, for Lexa just looked up and chucked the whole pack in the blonde’s direction. Clarke barely caught it, and when she did she looked at Lexa questioningly, who simply gave her a small smile and a shrug, turning her attention back to her bag, presumably to get some more food.

“W-What is this for?” Clarke asked, happy but more surprised than anything.

“You like bacon, don’t you?” Lexa said, looking back up and meeting cerulean eyes. “I just thought that you should have it, you’ve been staring at me eating for quite a while now.”

“I haven’t been _staring_ ,” Clarke mumbled, feeling her cheeks start to heat. “But yes, I do like bacon. How do you know?”

“You are so easy to read,” Lexa smirked. “And hey, is Clarke Griffin blushing for real? For me? Aww, I am _so_ flattered!”

Clarke’s smile quickly fell and was replaced by a scowl. “Shut up,” she mumbled. “I don’t want it, you can have it back,” she said stubbornly, throwing the pack back in Lexa’s direction, because she didn’t want Lexa to tease her over it.

“You sure?” Lexa picked up the pack and opened it. Clarke nodded defiantly. “Well, more food for me, I guess,” Lexa smirked and popped one piece into her mouth. She closed her eyes contently when she chewed. “Hmm,” she moaned and for some reason, it shot some heat down between Clarke’s legs and the blonde subconsciously clenched them tighter together. “It’s so good,” she gushed. “You sure that you don’t want some?”

“No,” Clarke shook her head defiantly.

“Okay then,” Lexa smiled mischievously and popped another piece into her mouth, now moaning even louder. “Ah,” she sighed contently when she swallowed, and picked up another piece to eat again.

Clarke watched as Lexa kept on eating, and her stomach rumbled uncomfortably. She was so hungry, but her pride was too great to not give in. She had to bite her lip to keep some drool from coming out.

Lexa swallowed another piece before she took one look at Clarke’s expression and burst out laughing.

“What?” Clarke said self-consciously.

“Nothing, it is just that you are so obvious,” Lexa chuckled, scooting over and handing Clarke the pack of dried bacon. “You obviously want it, so eat it. I’m not going to judge you or anything.”

“Y-You sure?” Clarke asked, which elicited a nod from the brunette. “I-I don’t understand. Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Lexa frowned. “I’m just doing what I should do.”

“B-But…” Clarke faltered. “I-I thought that you hated me.”

“Hated you?” Lexa tilted her head. “I don’t understand. Why do you think that I hate you?”

Clarke was surprised to find that she had no answer to Lexa’s question. Why did she think that they were rivals? Why did she think that Lexa hated her?

“W-Well…” Clarke said slowly, trying to retain her dignity. “Y-You tease me all the time, you make fun of me, you’re bitter that you’re below me in the pyramid, you… you…”

“You think that I hate you because you’re the head cheerleader?” Lexa laughed. “That’s pretty petty, don’t you think? No, Clarke, I don’t hate you, I never did. Although do answer me this. Why do _you_ hate me? You look at me like I’m the worst person on the planet, a-and it… it hurts, you know.”

Clarke was surprised to see the vulnerability, the hurt masked inside Lexa’s expression. She hid it well, but Clarke could still see it. And she was surprised to find that she cared, she didn’t want Lexa to feel hurt.

“Well,” Clarke mumbled, starting to feel embarrassed. “I-I guess I’m jealous,” she admitted. When Lexa looked at her questioningly, she continued. “You always get better than me in the assignments we get set, everyone talks about how good you are and no one talks about me, I’m living in your shadow, you know? A-And then you would come and wave the paper in my face, like rubbing salt in a wound. And then you would make fun of me, laugh at me, so… uh…”

“Oh,” Lexa breathed. “I-I’m sorry,” she mumbled, and Clarke could swear that the brunette was blushing. “I probably went a little bit overboard with the teasing,” she said bashfully. “Look, the reason why I do it is because it’s just an opportunity to talk to you.”

“T-Talk to me?” Clarke stuttered. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Look Clarke,” Lexa said, taking a deep breath as if she was preparing herself for what she was going to say. “I like to tease you… because I… I like you, okay? I like the way that your nose wrinkles when you’re offended or when you smell something bad, I like the way you look so happy and so confident when you are standing proudly at the top of the pyramid, I like it when you smile and I can see all your teeth. I… like it when you look at me, because your cerulean eyes are just so beautiful,” Lexa cast her eyes down and sighed heavily. “D-Do you get what I’m saying, Clarke?”

Clarke stared at the brunette in disbelief. Had she been misreading Lexa the whole time?

“P-Please say something, Clarke,” Lexa pled, and that was when Clarke realised that she had just gaped at the brunette for a long time, not saying anything. She was shocked to see the immense amount of vulnerability presented in front of her right this moment. It was almost as if Lexa was presenting herself completely naked and exposed in front of her.

“B-But what about Costia?” Clarke stuttered, saying the first thing that came to mind. “I-Isn’t she the one you love?”

“You know I had been dating Costia?” Lexa cracked a small smile. “We ended it a while ago,” she turned her head to look at the distance wistfully. “It was kind of mutual, we just weren’t feeling it anymore, I guess. We decided to remain friends after. So…” Lexa drawled, nervous again. “Y-You’re not creeped out or anything?”

Clarke pursed her lip for a short while. “No,” she said eventually. “I-It’s just a lot to take in,” she said.

“That’s okay,” Lexa nodded. “Well, I’ll leave you to your peace now,” she said, giving a small smile. “I hope you enjoy the bacon.”

Clarke had nearly forgotten that she had the bacon in her hands. Now that she had learnt a lot of new information, and learnt a lot more about Lexa, she was kind of glad that she was trapped in the elevator now. She found herself kind of not wanting to leave.

As if on cue, she felt the elevator groan and she was hearing the humming again. She felt the ground beneath her start to move, and miraculously the elevator was ascending again.

Just when she decided that she didn’t want to leave, the elevator started to work again. What was up with her luck?

Lexa looked up. “Hey, I think the elevator’s working again somehow,” she said, just as the elevator dinged and the door opened again. “It’s the third floor, right?” Lexa looked out. “I guess that this is my floor Clarke,” she said, picking up her bag. “I-I hope that I haven’t been horrible company, and… um… you can keep the coat. I have more, it’s okay.” With that, Lexa slung the bag over her shoulder and started to move towards the exit.

Clarke’s mind was working in overdrive. Lexa liked her. Lexa liked her.

Did she like Lexa back?

How could she never have realised that Lexa was such a nice person? All her teasing comments were good-natured and nothing like bullying. And how did she not realise how attractive the brunette was? Her curves, her full lips, her luscious hair.

Did she like Lexa?

Lexa opened herself completely, laying everything on the counter. Lexa helped her when she got cold, she kept her from panicking when they first got trapped.

“Wait!” Clarke cried as Lexa walked through the door. Lexa stopped and looked back questioningly. Clarke quickly got up and walked the few steps, standing right in front of the brunette. They were about similar height, so she was staring directly into emerald eyes, which she found to be so beautiful all of a sudden. “Wait,” Clarke whispered again.

“Yes?” Lexa’s voice was barely higher than a whisper.

“Don’t go,” Clarke mumbled, and letting her body take over for once, she leaned in and captured the brunette’s lips in a searing kiss.

She had kissed a few people in her life, but she had never kissed a girl before. And the feeling that she got when she felt Lexa’s full lips on hers was nothing but amazing. She felt like she was floating in the clouds, where nothing else mattered, all she could feel, smell, taste, was Lexa, and it was absolute ecstasy.

Clarke deepened the kiss by tilting her head slightly and both girls moaned. It just felt so good.

After what felt like no time and eternity at the same time, they finally pulled apart, and they spent the next couple of seconds in comfortable silence, just panting heavily and staring into each other’s eyes.

“W-What was that for?” Lexa said dreamily, eyes a little hooded and expression a bit hazy.

“I-I like you too, Lexa,” Clarke whispered. “I don’t know why I thought you hated me, I don’t know why I hated you too, I was an idiot. I’m really sorry, Lex.”

Lexa, however, only seemed to have heard the first part of the sentence. “Y-You like me too?” she echoed, expression saying nothing but elation and awe.

“Yes,” Clarke confirmed, nodding. “Y-Yes, I really like you too, Lexa.”

“W-Wow,” Lexa gasped happily. “You d-don’t know how many times I have dreamed of you saying that, Clarke.”

“So…” Clarke drawled, smiling and lacing her fingers with the brunette’s. “Please don’t go? Come with me to my dorm, please?”

“It’s on the fourth floor, isn’t it?” Lexa said, giving a lazy smile.

“Yes,” Clarke smiled. “And you can help me with the assignment that we have due tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Lexa said slowly. “And what will I do after we finish?”

“You can then help me with… other things,” Clarke’s smile grew wider.

“Deal.” Lexa matched Clarke’s grin, pressing the button on the elevator to close the door and then pressing the number 4.


	2. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a little tired from cheerleading and wants help with... other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This disappeared for some reason, so I'll post it here :)
> 
> Note: You may not want to read this in public, if you get what I mean 😏

_23:40_

“There, I think that should be it,” Lexa said, just as Clarke typed the last few words onto her document. “Uh… just end it with that point there,” she said, pointing to a sentence slightly higher up the page. “And I think that you should be good to go.”

Clarke took her hands off the keyboard and examined the now finished work that was in front of her. “Are you sure? Do I not need to proofread it or anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Lexa shrugged. “I was reading it as you were typing, but it can’t hurt to read it all over again, right?”

“No, I don’t think that I can be bothered to proofread 3 thousand words,” Clarke sighed, saving the document and then closing her laptop lid. “Thank you so much, Lexa. You literally saved my life here.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Lexa smiled. “I was just doing what any friend would do.”

“Friend?” Clarke echoed, cracking a small smile.

Lexa felt herself starting to blush. “Well, I don’t really know what we are, Clarke.” It was true, up until only a few hours ago Clarke had done nothing but stare at Lexa with a hard look and refuse to speak to her. Lexa would often rack her brains at night looking for opportunities to speak to the blonde, because truth be told she has had a huge crush on the head cheerleader for a long time. Maybe flaunting her grades in front of the blonde was not the best idea, but Lexa really was stuck for ideas. She didn’t really want to appear lame to the blonde, and she wanted Clarke to think that she was worth talking to and was actually smart, which was probably why she was showing off her excellent grades. But then that seemed to have the wrong effect on the blonde. While Lexa had hoped that Clarke would look up to her because she had better grades than the blonde, the blonde seemed to just hate Lexa even more.

It was sad that while Lexa carried herself with poise, she was actually quite shy on the inside. She had no idea how to approach Clarke and tell her that she liked her, so being locked together in the elevator was probably the best-case scenario for the brunette. Normally she would’ve been scared at being confined in an elevator with no signs of escape, but with Clarke there, Lexa felt a lot less panicky (probably because Clarke was more panicked than her), and also a lot safer, somehow.

And the kiss. Lexa had dreamt of kissing Clarke so many times, but she had no idea that it would feel this good. Clarke was like everything good, everything sweet in this world multiplied by 10. She knew that behind the tough exterior as the head cheerleader, Clarke was actually a real sap and a really sweet girl inside.

“Well, thank you still, friend or not,” Clarke said, putting her laptop on the side and sending Lexa a warm smile, which sent tingles down the brunette’s spine. “So…” the blonde drawled. “What time is it?”

Lexa swivelled her head to look at the clock, which was placed neatly at the other side of Clarke’s dormitory. “Uh, nearly midnight,” the brunette replied.

“Oh dear,” Clarke mumbled. “It’s so late, and we have a lecture tomorrow at nine-thirty,” she sighed.

Lexa’s heart sank. “So… you want me to leave?” the brunette asked, not wanting to sound so vulnerable but she couldn’t help it.

Clarke looked conflicted. “Well,” she said slowly, as if she was in deep thought. “I-I don’t really feel like sleeping just yet, and um,” the blonde started to blush and averted her gaze, as if the floor was suddenly really interesting. “I don’t want you to go just yet.”

It probably took a little longer than it should have for Lexa to process those words. Did that mean that she could stay in Clarke’s dorm overnight? And what about what the blonde had said when they were still in the elevator?

 _“You can then help me with… other things,”_ the blonde had teased.

Lexa felt another tingle down her spine. Her brain was sending super fast impulses everywhere, but the most prominent one out of all of them was _Oh my god, am I going to get laid?_

The bare thought of that made Lexa’s heart rate speed up threefold and her palms clammy with sweat. She must admit that she had dreams of the blonde going down on her before, but never had she thought that this would turn into reality.

Lexa didn’t really know what to do. Sure, she has had sex before, but how do you initialise this? She didn’t want her relationship with Clarke to be some hazy one-night stand. But at the same time, she found Clarke just so hot, and plus, she had a lot of pent-up sexual frustration in her as well. She really wanted to do _it_ with the blonde right in front of her right here and now, but what should she say now?

Suddenly Clarke’s face lit up. “Oh yeah, Lex? Do you mind helping me with… another thing?” she finished, smiling shyly.

 _Oh my god_ , Lexa screamed inside her head. _This is really happening!_

“W-What is it?” Lexa stuttered.

“Uh,” Clarke faltered, fidgeting with her fingers. “It’s just that my body is really sore from all the cheerleading we did, and um… do you mind making me feel better?” Clarke’s cerulean eyes flickered up to meet Lexa’s emerald ones, but then the blonde got a little nervous so she darted her beautiful eyes down again to the floor.

So sex was not what Clarke was looking for. Lexa didn’t know whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

“Okay, sure…” Lexa said slowly. “Um, what do you need help with?”

“You, uh, don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable, but I guess I was looking for… a massage,” Clarke’s voice was more of a squeak in the end, and as soon as she said the last part, her eyes widened as if she couldn’t believe what she had just said. In utter embarrassment, she ducked her head into her hands, hiding her face from view.

Lexa just gaped at the blonde in front of her, mouth opening and closing perpetually.

After a few seconds of silence, Clarke spoke up again, probably trying to save face.

“I’m so sorry,” she gasped into her hands. “I don’t know why I said that, uh, I guess I just wanted you to… uh… and then I could do that to you too… um… ah! Don’t worry about it, forget I said anything, please!”

Lexa kind of wanted to save Clarke from further embarrassment, so she said the first thing that popped into her head that would do just that.

“Yes.”

The next few seconds were spent in stark silence.

“Y-Yes?” Clarke’s voice was barely higher than a whisper.

Lexa nodded bashfully. “Y-Yeah, I guess, I could use a massage too.”

“O-Okay,” Clarke nodded. “Okay, um, thank you, Lexa.”

With that, the blonde got up and made her way to the bed, where she plopped on top of it. “So… uh… how do we do this?” she asked, unsure again.

“Well, you tell me, you’re the one who suggested it,” Lexa replied.

“Oh,” Clarke breathed. “Well, I’ll just lie down here,” she said, lying on her back somewhat shyly and awkwardly. “And… you can come over and… uh… do your thing.”

“Wanky,” Lexa smirked.

“Shush!” Clarke said, face turning bright red. “Just come over!”

“Okay,” Lexa said, a small smile still in place, walking the short distance and plopping down next to the blonde, whose face was buried into the pillow. But the brunette could tell that the blonde was still blushing, because the tips of her ears were still red, and Lexa found that extremely cute. “Where should I start? Which parts are the sorest?”

“Uh…” Clarke’s voice was a bit muffled as her mouth was probably pressed into the pillow. “Well, maybe start with my shoulders and you can work your down.”

“Okay then,” Lexa mumbled, placing her hands around the blonde’s shoulders and starting to knead firmly, albeit a little tentatively.

“Uh, Lex?” Clarke said after a few seconds.

“Yeah?” Lexa didn’t mean for her voice to sound so husky.

“Do you mind… sliding my shirt down a little?” Clarke requested, really quietly.

Lexa paused her administrations. “Uh… you want me to be touching your bare skin?”

“Yeah, essentially,” Clarke mumbled and judging by the tips of the blonde’s ear, she was blushing again.

“Sure,” Lexa whispered and started to drag down the fabric of Clarke’s shirt down slightly to reveal bare, creamy skin.

Lexa suddenly had an image of her touching Clarke’s bare skin somewhere a lot further down the shoulders, but the brunette quickly shook her head to dismiss the thought.

She was just about to start kneading her hands on Clarke’s shoulders again when something placed on the shelf on the far side caught her attention.

“Clarke… is that _oil_?”

Clarke squeaked and buried her face further into the pillow. After a few seconds, and it was barely noticeable, she nodded.

“W-Why do you even have it?” Lexa asked, half-amused and half-nervous.

“I don’t know,” Clarke mumbled into the pillow. “I just do, okay?”

“Well, it would be a bit of a waste if we didn’t use it, right?” Lexa said, feeling the edges of her lips curve up into a smirk. Just the bare thought of touching Clarke’s bare skin with warm oil was enough to make Lexa’s whole body tingle and shudder with excitement, nerves and arousal.

“I guess,” Clarke muttered, and Lexa had a feeling that if she could see the blonde’s face, the blonde’s nose would be scrunched up adorably and her eyes would be flickering up and down because she would be so embarrassed.

“I’ll be right back,” Lexa informed, getting up from the bed and walking over the length of the room to grab the bottle. When she got back, Clarke was still lying still obediently, and within no time Lexa was straddling Clarke’s back again, this time with warm oil in her hands.

“I should probably take my shirt off if you’re going to use that,” Clarke said quietly.

“Yeah, you probably should,” Lexa agreed, and got off the blonde’s back. Clarke sat back up briefly to take off her shirt, and when she did, cerulean eyes met emerald ones and Clarke was instantly self-conscious and flustered again.

“What?” Clarke asked, flinching away from Lexa a little bit.

 _Nothing,_ Lexa wanted to say. _It’s just that you are so beautiful, you’re so hot._ It was true. Clarke’s figure was absolutely flawless. Yes, Lexa may have sneaked a few peeks at the blonde’s body when she was changing, but little did she know that a body could look so attractive until now, when she got to look at the blonde’s body close up.

“Nothing,” Lexa smiled. “Lie back down, Clarke.”

Clarke did as Lexa said, and when the brunette was straddling the blonde again, Lexa poured some oil into her hands and made it slick.

A slapping sound could be heard when Lexa’s hands made contact with Clarke’s bare skin, and it felt so good. Clarke’s skin was really smooth, and Lexa was pretty sure that it was not because of the oil acting as the lubricant. Within no time, Lexa’s hands started to move up and down, first kneading on the blonde’s shoulders.

Clarke groaned as Lexa’s hands first made contact with her skin, and at first, Lexa could feel that the blonde’s muscles were quite tense. However, after about half a minute or so, Clarke’s muscles started to relax and she could hear the blonde sigh into her pillow in content.

Lexa started to grip at the blonde’s shoulders a little harder, massaging with a little bit more force and shifting her hands slightly so that she was kneading closer to Clarke’s neck.

“Ugh,” Clarke moaned as Lexa made it to just beside the nape of her neck. “Yes, right there, do that again,” Clarke’s voice was quite low and husky, and when Lexa just did as Clarke requested the blonde let out a few louder moans and buried her head further into her pillow, fully content.

Clarke’s moans kept coming, and it was so erotic that it sent pulses of heat down between Lexa’s legs. To say that Lexa was really aroused would be an understatement. Everything that was going on was just so hot, watching how Clarke’s skin would flush slightly and how she would make rather indecent sounds when Lexa’s hands hit the right spot. It was almost like… no, Lexa was not going to think about that if she didn’t want to come on the spot and embarrass herself.

“A little bit lower,” Clarke groaned, tilting her face so that her left cheek was now flat against the pillow and Lexa could see her face. Her eyes were closed, and even though her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her mouth was slightly open, breathing heavily, she looked completely at peace and so breathtakingly beautiful.

Even though they weren’t anything yet, Lexa still felt lucky to be sharing this moment with the blonde.

Although, the kiss had to mean something, right? And Clarke telling her that she liked her too was also something right?

Clarke’s loud gasp broke Lexa out of her thoughts. “Yeah, there,” she moaned just as Lexa got close to the blonde’s middle back. “Keep going there, a little h-harder… ooh… yes…”

* * *

_00:34_

“Thanks, Lexa,” Clarke sighed as Lexa flopped down on the bed right next to the blonde. The bed was a single, however, so the two girls were quite close together, to say the least.

“No problem, Clarke,” Lexa replied, giving a smile. If the brunette had to be honest, she had enjoyed giving Clarke a massage probably a little more than she should. Yes, her hands were a little tired and sore, but hearing Clarke make those… _sounds_ was more than worth the pain. “Do you feel any better?”

“A lot,” Clarke nodded, flipping around so that she was now facing the ceiling. “You’re a really good massagist, Lex,” she added.

“Well, what can I say?” Lexa shrugged, mocking narcissism. “My fingers are really talented.”

“I bet they are,” Clarke said almost instantly, but then her skin turned beet red as if she didn’t process what she had said with her brain before she said it.

Lexa laughed. “Well, your super smooth skin kind of helped my fingers a lot there,” she teased.

Clarke blushed a little more. “That’s the oil,” she dismissed shyly.

“Nah, it’s your skin,” Lexa said playfully, poking Clarke’s warm face with her fingers. Clarke squealed and flinched away slightly, but still laughing all the same.

When the girls’ laughter has died down, the two of them laid there, breathing a little heavier than normal, staring at the ceiling. The lamp from their study session was still on, but the main light wasn’t on, meaning that it was still quite dark. Lexa didn’t mind: she had thought that she would turn into a puddle of gooey mess when she was with Clarke, but somehow she felt really comfortable with the blonde. The silence wasn’t awkward, and Lexa just felt some kind of… pull towards the blonde. Was it just a crush? She had thought that it was, but then it hadn’t gone away for over a year, and people say that crushes normally last a maximum of six months.

“I don’t know why I hated you before,” Clarke mumbled, voice a little low as if she was ashamed. “You’re actually a really nice person, Lexa. I guess I was just too stubborn to open my eyes and see the real you.”

“It’s okay,” Lexa reassured. “Better late than never, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Clarke sighed. “I just wish that I got to know you earlier, you know?” she turned her head to meet Lexa’s emerald eyes. “Like really know you. You know I still stand by what I said earlier in the elevator, right?” Clarke’s beautiful cerulean eyes showed hesitance and insecurity. “I really like you, Lexa.”

Lexa beamed from ear to ear. She loved those words coming out of the blonde’s mouth. “Probably would’ve realised that if I haven’t been such a show-off to you over the past few years,” she said.

“Yeah, what’s that about?” Clarke frowned slightly. “You know that I hate it when you rub it in my face.”

“Oh,” Lexa blushed slightly. “I guess… I just want you to know that I’m not an idiot, uh… like I’m worth talking to? Because I get good grades, so… uh… I don’t really know how to explain this. But it’s probably just me looking for opportunities to talk to you, Clarke.”

“Aww,” Clarke smiled softly, and Lexa could swear that her cerulean eyes sparkled under the dim light. “That’s really sweet, Lex.”

“You didn’t think that before though, you would just stare at me as if you hated me. I would go home and think all night what’s wrong about me, what I’m doing wrong.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke pouted slightly. “I never knew. Hey,” she said when she noticed Lexa’s downcast expression, putting a warm finger under the brunette’s chin and lifting it up. “Maybe that wasn’t the best approach, but we got there in the end, right? It’s almost like the elevator fiasco pulled us together like… I would say fate, but that’s cheesy,” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in the end.

“Just imagine other people’s faces when they see us tomorrow,” Lexa chuckled. “They’re going to be so confused why supposed bitter rivals are hanging out together.”

“That’s true,” Clarke said, and the two girls spent the next few minutes basking in the presence of each other in comfortable silence. But then Clarke seemed to have something she wanted to say.

“Uh… Lexa?” her small voice piped up.

Lexa turned her head around to meet the blonde’s gaze. “Yeah?”

“Look, I don’t really think that it’s fair for you to give me a massage and that’s the end of it,” Clarke’s eyes were darting around. “Would… would you like me to give you one too?”

Lexa thought for a moment. “Yeah,” she nodded. “My back is also a little sore. You’re fine with it, right?”

“Of course,” Clarke smiled. “Flip around.”

Ooh, commanding Clarke. Lexa liked it.

When Clarke straddled Lexa’s back, she felt warm fingers hovering over the top of her shirt. “Do you want it off?” the blonde husked.

“Yeah, please,” Lexa mumbled, lifting her body slightly so that the blonde could slip off her shirt more easily. She could soon hear the slapping sound of Clarke rubbing her hands together, presumably with the oil, and as soon as Clarke’s hands made contact with Lexa’s upper back the brunette let out a huge sigh of content.

It felt really good, Clarke was applying just the right pressure in all the right places.

“Is that fine?” Lexa heard Clarke’s voice from above her.

“Yeah,” Lexa nearly moaned. “Keep doing that thing you’re doing, the circles…” her voice trailed off.

Clarke was doing all the right things. With that, Lexa happily closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the massage. She didn’t even care what kind of sounds were involuntarily coming out of her mouth anymore.

She didn’t really know when she fell asleep. All she knew was that when she woke up, she could still feel a weight on her back. Did Clarke keep massaging her while she was asleep? How nice of her.

“How long was I out for?” Lexa’s voice was low and groggy from sleep.

“Not that long,” a surprisingly low and husky voice said. “Maybe… fifteen minutes?”

Lexa wanted to flip around, but Clarke was still pinning her down. “Oh,” she mumbled. “Um… can you let me flip around? My front is starting to hurt now.”

“Oh,” Clarke mumbled. “Okay, sure,” she said, lifting herself slightly to give Lexa room to flip. And when the brunette flipped, she could see the blonde still hovering over her. Clarke’s shirt was still off, except her expression was a little different from a bit earlier. Earlier, the blonde was nothing but shy, and now she was smiling confidently, as if she knew that she was hot.

Lexa found her super hot, there was no questioning that.

“Hey you,” Clarke said seductively, giving a lopsided smirk and leaning down so that her head was just hovering over the brunette’s. Her head was so close that Lexa could smell her sweet-scented breath. “You know, the sounds you make in your sleep really turns me on…”

“Huh?” Lexa squeaked, not used to this new side of Clarke. “What sounds?”

“Too forward?” Clarke gave a small pout. “I don’t think so, no. Sounds? Oh, you know, those soft whimpers, small moans, you know… _sex sounds_ ,” she whispered the last part, and just hearing those words coming out of Clarke’s mouth shot some heat down between Lexa’s legs.

“Oh,” Lexa breathed, not entirely sure what was going on with Clarke. Why was she being like this? Not that Lexa minded, of course. “Did that bother you?”

“Of course not,” Clarke husked, still giving that sexy smirk. “Were you not listening to me? I just said that they turned me on… naughty Lexa… naughty naughty… it’s okay, I can fix that… I can _tame_ you, Lex…” With that, Clarke sat back up again, and slowly started to unclasp her bra, and when she did just that, she tossed it to the side, where a soft sound could be heard when it made contact with the floor. Lexa could see Clarke’s breasts now, and while it was super hot and arousing, Lexa was also a little worried at Clarke’s sudden change in behaviour.

“Clarke!” Lexa squeaked. “What are you doing?”

“Hush, Naughty Lexa does not get to complain,” Clarke tutted, leaning down so that she was within two inches of Lexa’s face again. “I know you like it when I do this…” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear, and Lexa didn’t even realise that the blonde had slipped a hand down between them and cupped her mound.

Lexa took a sharp inhale at the sudden rush of heat and pleasure through her system.

“Ooh, you like it…” Clarke husked, starting to move her hands slowly from side to side, rubbing, occasionally drumming the tips of her fingers against Lexa’s sensitive areas, shooting some more pleasure but not quite enough.

“Ugh,” Lexa moaned. She wasn’t sure why Clarke was being so confident and assertive all of a sudden, but she was not going to complain. She liked this new side of Clarke that she never knew existed. “M-More, Clarke…”

“Oh, so you _do_ like it,” Clarke smirked, removing her hands and this time slipping it under Lexa’s already soaked panties. “Don’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Lexa gasped as Clarke’s finger grazed the brunette’s most sensitive nub.

“I can’t hear you,” Clarke teased, reducing the friction again, making Lexa all the more sexually frustrated.

“Y-Yes!” Lexa said a little louder, and Clarke rewarded her with a little bit more profuse rubbing. “Yes!”

“Good girl,” Clarke husked, and with that the blonde leaned down and connected her lips with the brunette’s.

Lexa has not had sex in a long time, so when Clarke’s hips started to gyrate downwards and press down on Lexa’s own hips, Lexa felt like she was about to come right here and now. However, since that would be really embarrassing, she held off slightly, and started to rock her lips as well, creating a rhythm with the blonde.

Clarke was still kissing Lexa with ardour, but then Lexa had to break the kiss to suck in air sharply when she felt one of Clarke’s fingers slip inside and hit all kinds of new spots that made Lexa’s vision go pale and fill with spots.

“T-There,” Lexa gasped when Clarke hit _that_ spot inside Lexa, and that was when she felt her body going rigid and when she could no longer process what was going on, no longer control her actions and what sounds she was making, everything was just a huge, white canvas of ecstasy.

“Clarke!” Lexa nearly screamed as Clarke added a second finger to the mix, rocking her body even faster than before, and Lexa could barely breathe. Since when was this shy girl such a goddess in bed?

She was going to make Lexa come in record time. Lexa was pretty sure that she had come this close to orgasm this quickly before.

“Ah!” Lexa screamed when she felt her release come, and when it did, boy, was it powerful. Lexa didn’t know what her limbs were doing, or what sounds she was making, but she didn’t care. Clarke was so amazing.

She lay there panting for minutes to come, still in her high, post-coital daze. That was just absolutely amazing, and when she finally regained her breath, she looked over to her right where Clarke was lying down, with a proud smirk on her face.

“You came so fast,” Clarke said, still fixing Lexa with that same seductive look.

“Only because I haven’t had sex in ages,” Lexa rebutted. Then she suddenly felt an urge and who was her to resist? She got up with surprising energy considering how spent she felt only minutes ago, and straddled the blonde, whose expression changed into something slightly more innocent.

“Lex?” Clarke asked.

“My turn,” Lexa mumbled before she dove in and captured the blonde’s lips into a searing kiss. She heard the blonde moan, and it was so pleasurable that she had to do something just to hear it again. She prodded Clarke’s lower lip with her tongue, and Clarke parted her lips slightly. Within no time, their tongues grazed each other and Lexa wasn’t sure who moaned this time. Maybe it was both of them.

Lexa’s hands moved downwards and pinched Clarke’s right nipple with her thumb and index finger, and she felt it harden under her touch. When she started to flick it softly, Clarke had to break the kiss to let out another loud moan. Since they weren’t kissing anymore, Lexa moved her head slightly to latch her lips onto Clarke’s throat, eventually finding her pulse point and sucking on it.

“Like that?” Lexa husked against her neck, and Clarke nodded. “I can’t hear you,” she smirked, using the blonde’s words against her.

“Yes,” Clarke whispered, jaw slightly slack as her chest went up and down rhythmically with heavy breaths. “Yes, Lex, keep going, don’t stop.”

Lexa looked down at the sight below her. Confident Clarke was now completely gone, and replaced with Sweet Clarke. She didn’t mind, she liked both flavours.

Lexa trailed her kisses downwards again and latched her lips onto Clarke’s left nipple, who let out a loud moan when Lexa flicked her tongue over it. Lexa really liked the taste of Clarke.

“Lex!” Clarke gasped when Lexa nibbled gently. “Oh God, ugh,” Clarke moaned, bucking her hips upwards, trying to create some kind of friction with Lexa.

“Patience,” Lexa teased, letting go and moving her head upwards, head hovering just above the blonde’s. She took a good look at Clarke: how her golden hair was spread around on the pillow like a mane or a halo, how her beautiful cerulean eyes were really dark with arousal, jaw slightly slack, breaths heavy.

“Please…” Clarke rasped. “Please, Lex, stop teasing….”

“Will you look at that,” Lexa smirked. “Clarke Griffin begging for sex.”

“Yes I am!” Clarke admitted. “Please, you can’t stop now…”

Lexa complied, and her lips met Clarke’s again as her hips ground down hard on the blonde’s. She started to move her hips in circular motions, but the friction just wasn’t enough.

“Off,” Lexa commanded, and Clarke instantly lifted her hips slightly so that Lexa could take the completely damp panties off Clarke’s legs and soon Lexa’s panties were off too.

Clarke was so hot.

“God, Clarke, you’re so sexy,” Lexa husked as she put both hands on Clarke’s waist and ground down hard again. This time their bare skins touched and Lexa felt like she was going to come again a second time.

“Lex!” Clarke moaned loudly. “Yes, keep going, ugh… more, more!”

Lexa did just that. She kept going, thrusting her hips at a fast, rhythmic pace, and when their nubs grazed each other’s both of them let out another loud moan.

“Lex… I’m so close…” Clarke said, eyes hooded and irises nearly black now.

Not wanting to make Clarke wait any longer for her release, Lexa slid a finger inside and started to thrust.

“Ah!” Clarke groaned, throwing her head back, exposing her throat. Lexa took that as an opportunity to latch her lips on the blonde’s neck again, back to sucking on her pulse point.

“There!” Clarke screamed when Lexa touched a spot that was deep inside the blonde. “Oh god, Lexa! Ah!”

Lexa added another finger and kept on thrusting. Clarke’s erotic moans kept on coming, and every time Lexa would feel the blonde’s throat vibrate against her lips and that made the brunette moan herself.

“Lexa!” Clarke seemed to be nearly out of breath now. “Lexa!”

Lexa kept going, considering adding a third finger into the mix.

“Lexa! Lexa! Lexa!” Clarke’s voice was nearly like a chant now. Except… it was getting louder and louder with every shout.

“LEXA!”

Lexa jolted, neck hurting slightly with the awkward position that she was sleeping in. Her murky emerald eyes cleared, and she realised that she was still lying face down on Clarke’s bed.

“Ugh,” Lexa groaned, sitting up, head feeling slightly dizzy. Clarke was sat next to her, hand still on the brunette’s shoulder, looking a little worried. It seemed like Clarke was shaking Lexa, trying to wake her up.

“Are you okay?” Clarke said anxiously. “You sounded really uncomfortable in your sleep.”

Lexa blanched as she remembered what she had just been dreaming about a minute ago. “In w-what way?” she asked.

Clarke thought for a moment. “I don’t know,” she said after a while. “You were just making weird sounds in your sleep, I thought you were having a nightmare.”

Oh, it was definitely not a nightmare. Nowhere near, if anything it was an amazing dream. Too bad it wasn’t real.

“No,” Lexa sighed, slightly disappointed. “How long was I sleeping for?” she said, rubbing her eyes.

“Maybe… for half an hour?” Clarke said. “You kind of just fell asleep when I was giving you the massage and I didn’t really feel like waking you up, because you looked so at peace. It’s nearly half-past one now though, so maybe I shouldn’t have woken you up, you need to sleep, we have a lecture early tomorrow after all.”

Lexa simply smiled at Clarke’s rambling. “It’s okay, um, I should probably leave you alone now, I’ll see you in a few hours?”

“Wait,” Clarke’s face fell slightly. “Are you leaving? Why don’t you just stay here?”

“We both need sleep,” Lexa chuckled. “It’s not going to be very comfortable if we both sleep in a single bed. My dorm is just downstairs, I won’t be far away.”

“Okay…” Clarke said reluctantly. “Well, thank you for all your help today, I don’t think that I would’ve got the assignment done without your help.”

“It was no problem,” Lexa smiled. “So… I’ll be off now.”

With that, Lexa picked up her bag from next to the desk and slipped on some shoes, preparing to leave. However, before she could make it to the door, she heard some rapid footsteps and then a body slam into her.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke gasped as she righted herself. “Um, just one more thing before you leave?”

“What is it?” Lexa asked.

Clarke didn’t respond in words. She simply leaned forward and gave Lexa a kiss on the lips. It didn’t last long, but it was sweet and wholesome.

“T-This is all real, right?” Clarke asked, unsure. “Does this mean that I can hold your hand, take you out on dates, kiss you when I want…”

“Is this you asking to take me out on a date?” Lexa teased.

“Well,” Clarke blushed. “Yes. Will you?” she looked up with puppy eyes hopefully, and Lexa found that to be so adorable that she laughed.

“Of course, Clarke,” Lexa beamed.

“O-Okay, great!” Clarke enthused, looking elated. “Well, um, do you mind if we take this one slowly? I don’t want us to rush into things too fast.”

“Of course,” Lexa said again. “So… I’ll see you in a few hours in the lecture?”

“Yeah,” Clarke breathed. “See you then, Lexa.”

With that, Lexa opened the door to Clarke’s dorm, stepping out and then closing the door behind her again.

She let out a happy sigh. Clarke wanted to go out with her!

Clarke had said that she wanted to take this slowly. Lexa’s dream was anything but slow, but that was okay. Lexa was more than looking forward to the moment when her dreams would turn into reality.

With that thought in mind, Lexa happily skipped back to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open for prompts for this verse.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! A few words would mean a lot to me <3


End file.
